Web-fed printing presses, such as rotary printing presses having rotatable cylinders, such as plate cylinders, blanket cylinders, and impressions cylinders, are generally well known in the art. Such presses apply printed images to a continuous web of paper which runs through the press at very high speeds. On a rotary offset printing press, the web of paper passes between a rotating blanket cylinder and a rotating impression cylinder, such that an image is transferred from the blanket cylinder to the web. Other types of printing presses exist that use similar principles, such as, for example, blanket to blanket printing presses. These other types of printing presses also are typically web-fed units.
Such rotary printing presses include an ink roller train. The ink roller train typically includes a system of dampening rollers and inking rollers, which are used to transfer ink to the plate cylinders. The inked plate cylinder then transfers the image to the blanket cylinder, which then applies the image to the continuous web. As is known, these dampening and inking rollers may rotate at relatively high speeds, and under certain conditions ink or other debris may be thrown from the ink roller train. Sometimes, the ink or other debris comes into contact with the web, which adversely impacts print quality and in some circumstances can cause the web to break. In either case, the efficiency of the printing operation is negatively impacted.